


(ಠ‿ಠ)

by myknifesarehands



Category: Memeulous, Video Blogging RPF, imallexx - Fandom
Genre: also, how the fuck do you use tags, i am not used to this, im held at gunpoint, please help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myknifesarehands/pseuds/myknifesarehands
Summary: i hate myself





	(ಠ‿ಠ)

Tears clouded his vision as he heard that dreaded beep after the voicemail. Alex desperately tried to call his buddy George but failed miserably as the tears wouldn't stop. As a last resort he attempted to call him via voice command but those damn annoying hiccups and sobs made him unheard. He started to cry even more like the little bitch he is. All of the tears from his sobs made him dehydrated and you always have to stay hydrated. Always.  
And so Alex went for a nice drink in the bathroom.

After his thirst was quenched he gave the phone call another attempt, but something was wrong. He couldn't turn on his phone (makes sense bc nothing gets turned on when he's around lol).

For some stupid fucking reason it took him 2 hours to figure out that the phone was drenched and it was probably broken from water damages. Alex decided that for now he will just call George via the computer.

In an instant the call was answered, seems legit since George never fucking leaves his computer. A clear voice was heard a moment after.  
"Yo who the FUCK is this?"

"I'm Alex", you answered with a voice deprived of all emotion.

Memeulous was just about to give a response but just before anything got out, Alex continued.

"My girlfriend just divorced me via voicemail"

George didn't know how or what to respond, so he just said the first thing that came to mind when hearing this.

"Yo, mate, what the actual fuck?"


End file.
